I Love You
by Smurf2005
Summary: Six years after saving the Earth from the Aliens, Ichigo is left alone. She has all her friends, but No Masaya. Then Ryou appears. And an unexpected guest also appears. A lemon in Chapter 6 and maybe in a later chapter. I warned you.
1. Memories

A/N: Ok. So maybe I lied a little in my last Inu Yasha story. I was reading Tokyo Mew Mew Vol. 3 the other day and I was home alone that night and I was a little down, so I started writing this story. I was listening to a variety of music off my X-Box when I wrote this, which was around 1am. I didn't get to bed till about 3:30. I couldn't sleep. Some of the dialogue here is from the ending of Vol. 3, so if it sounds familiar then that's where it is from. I only got Vols.1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 7. I am so upset. Waldenbooks or Media Play didn't have Vol. 4. I am so mad. Well, I am attempting to write a happy story, since most of mine are a little sad. sighs and wipes tears Sorry, I am a little upset. Noz, you know why. Well, on to the first chapter of my first Tokyo Mew Mew Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The talented Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida do. If I did, then I would be so happy and I would know what happens in the forth volume. I AM GOING CRAZY! I NEED THE FORTH VOLUME! AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! Wait, don't help me. NOZ! I NEED IT!

* * *

Chapter One: Memories

* * *

_"For your evil actions, I will make you pay!" Ichigo yelled._

_"Ichigo!" a male voice yelled. Ichigo turned around and saw Ryou running toward her. _

_"Ryou? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. _

_"You did say... that kissing turns you back to a person."_

_"Yeah? So?" Ichigo answered._

_"What about the other way?" Ryou asked._

_"The other way?" Ichigo repeated._

_"Yeah. Would you turn into a cat if someone kissed you right now?"_

_"What? Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked, shocked._

_"Wanna try it? Kiss me..." Ryou said. Ryou leaned in for the kiss._

Ichigo awoke with a start. That stood out in her mind vividly. Just like when Kish kissed her and Masaya became Deep Blue. Masaya. He moved away shortly after the Mew Mews defeated Kish, Pie and Tart. She missed him. The doorbell rang.

"Ichigo!" Mrs. Momomiya yelled. Ichigo grabbed her robe and ran downstairs. She walked into the living room and saw Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and... Ryou. The dream that she had came flooding back to her. The contents in the dream had happened six years ago.

"Ryou? I haven't seen you in what, three years?" Ichigo asked. Ryou nodded.

"I hope you don't mind him coming along. We saw him yesterday and invited him to come along," Mint said. Ichigo turned away.

"I don't mind. I am going to go get ready." Ichigo ran upstairs and pulled on a shirt, skirt and thigh high socks (A/N: I pay too much attention to detail. I guess that comes from being in band and taking Broadcasting and Video Production. ). She even pulled her pink hair into the pigtails she always wore (A/N: She had dyed her hair before the story takes place). When she ran downstairs, everybody got up and slipped their shoes on. Then they started to walk to the zoo.

As soon as they arrived, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro abandoned Ichigo and Ryou, together.

"Just like last time, huh, Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. Last night, I had a really weird dream about something that happened about six years ago," Ryou said. Ichigo stopped. She turned to face Ryou.

"Did you tell me to kiss you in the dream? 'Cause if you did, then I had the same dream," Ichigo said.

"It was when you turned into a cat, but you were fighting an alien and you had just got done saying your famous line 'For your evil actions, I will make you pay' then I ran up to you and I started talking about kissing. Though I always wake up before we kiss," Ryou said.

"I find it kinda weird that we had the same dream," Ichigo said, turning away from Ryou. He reached out and grabbed Ichigo's arm. She turned toward him, surprised.

"Kiss me..." he whispered. They both leaned in for the kiss.

"Ichigo!" a voice yelled. It was Pudding and Lettuce.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh, no!" Ichigo said.

"Then why are you blushing?" Pudding asked.

"Pudding! Well, anyway, we wanted to tell you that we found the Finless Porpoise," Lettuce said.

"And we found the Golden Lion Tamarin," Pudding said.

"Well, let's go, Pudding," Lettuce said. Lettuce and Pudding walked off.

"Come on, lets go find somewhere more private," Ryou said.

"Ummmm, I wanna find the Iriomote Cat," Ichigo said. She didn't want to be alone with Ryou, where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Oh, ok," Ryou said, a little disappointed. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, and Ryou scowled a little, but made no comment. They continued to walk around. They saw Mint and Zakuro, who were looking at the Gray Wolf.

"Are you having fun?" Mint asked. Ichigo and Ryou nodded a yes. Ichigo turned toward Zakuro to talk and Mint turned toward Ryou.

"So, is anything happening between you and Ichigo, yet?" Mint asked.

"No, I don't think she likes me anymore," Ryou said, a hint of pain in his voice.

"Oh, she does. When she stays at my house or when I stay at her house, I hear her say your name when she sleeps. And remember, she might like you, but she is afraid to tell you. Remember how hard it was for her to tell Masaya. I am sure she is having the same problem," Mint said, looking over at Ichigo. Ryou was also looking at Ichigo. Her pink hair glistened in the sun and her brown eyes showed happiness when she joked with Zakuro.

Ryou remembered when her eyes were like that. It was when she dated Masaya. She was always happy, and when he moved away, Ryou tried to move into her life, but she wouldn't let him. So he left her alone. Ryou wanted Ichigo to be happy. He wanted to see happiness in her eyes when she was with him, but since she pushed him out of her life, he never got a chance. But this time, the chance wasn't going to get away from him.

"Ichigo. I am hungry. Let's go get something to eat," Ryou said.

"Oh, ok. I will see you two later," Ichigo said. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you want to eat, Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait here?" Ichigo asked. Ryou nodded his head. Ichigo walked toward the bathroom when she heard another familiar voice.

"Do you remember the kiss, Ichigo?" a familiar male voice said. Ichigo turned around slowly and looked up. There was Kish, looking down at her with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I was able to buy Vols. 5, 6, and 7. I ended up telling mom to hide those because I didn't want to look at them and spoil it for me. But I am going to go back on Thursday, first to Waldenbooks then to Media Play. I know that some of you are probably wondering why I don't go to Borders. Well, there is one somewhere in Dublin, and I can't drive in Dublin. I hate driving in big cities. I hate driving around Hilliard during rush hour. I hate rush hour. CRUSE YOU RUSH HOUR! I need Vol. 4. cries Well, as you might have figured out, this story takes place about 6 years after Tokyo Mew Mew. I haven't read the new Tokyo Mew Mew series, but I will, oh I will. Anyways, please R&R. No flames please. Constructive Critism welcome, just no flames. I am still healing from the burns I got earlier. My Kagome action figure is looking at me weird. I am scared! Anyways, like I said, R&R.

Ichigo: Make her happy!

Smurf: Ichigo?

Mint: R&R

Pudding and Lettuce: yeah!

Zakuro:...

Smurf: I must be losing it!


	2. The Secret and the Return of Kish

A/N: Ok, so I went back to Waldenbooks and Media Play. Media Play didn't have Vol. 4, but they did have the first Volume of Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode, so I bought that instead. Then I drove to the Mall and went to Waldenbooks. They didn't have it, so they are ordering it in for me. YAY! I am finally going to get it and I am finally going to find out what happens. My cousin is now borrowing the series from me. What do you think, Noz? Well, anyway on to the second chapter of my first Tokyo Mew Mew story.

Alicia: I am glad you love my story. I like it when people love my story. It makes me feel happy. _Cries_

Angelic Ichigo: Yeah, well, you know, I really don't like Masaya very much and I liked the end of Volume 3, so I decided to do something with Ichigo and Ryou. They are meant for each other.

Noz: We will talk later. So I got hooked on Inu Yasha and Tokyo Mew Mew. Maybe I can get you hooked on Paranoia Agent. He he he he.

Alicia: Once again, I hope you are happy that I updated.

Kish's Kitty-kat: I was aiming toward Ryou and Ichigo. But don't worry; Kish will have his own chapter with Ichigo. He he he

Nibzo: you guessed right, Ichigo and Ryou. I am glad you think it is cute.

KatyRose: Kish is there to put a little more drama into my story. And I might have Masaya come back just to add even more drama, but this is strictly Ichigo and Ryou.

KishIchigo Forever: You must like Kish, too. He will have a lot more to say later. Believe me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Mia Ikumi does. If I did, I wouldn't have had to order Tokyo Mew Mew Vol. 4.

A/N: ai shiteru: I love you

Koishi: my dear

* * *

Chapter 2: The Secret and the Return of Kish

* * *

"Do you remember the kiss, Ichigo?" Kish asked again. He jumped off the building and landed in front of Ichigo. Ichigo nodded her head. Kish smiled.

"What are you doing back here, Kish? I thought you left this planet for good after we defeated you," Ichigo said.

"Well, I missed you, so I decided to come back and see you. I still love you, you know," Kish answered.

"Well, I am here with my friends. If they find you, you will be sorry," Ichigo said.

"Koishi, I know that all your powers have deteriated. So you are no threat to me. But I am not here to take over your planet, I am here to make you my bride," Kish said.

"Kish, I am not going to be your bride! How many times do I have to tell you?" Ichigo asked.

"Ohhh, you are as feisty as ever," Kish said. Kish grabbed her and kissed her.

"Ichigo?" a hurt male voice said. Kish let her go and she saw Ryou.

"Ryou," Ichigo said. He gave her a hurt look and walked away. She ran after him. Ichigo found him with Mint and Zakuro.

"Ichigo? How can you kiss Kish when Ryou likes you?" Mint said.

"Ryou likes me?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, isn't it obvious? Ai shiteru," Ryou said. Ichigo just stood there. She couldn't believe that Ryou loved her.

"Well, as you can see, she doesn't love you, she loves me. She just kissed me," Kish said.

"I don't love you, Kish. And I don't love Ryou. I don't know who I love..." Ichigo said. She turned around and ran away. She ran all the way home, crying. When she got home, she ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She sat in her bay window and watched as Ryou came running up to her door. She heard the doorbell ring and she watched as Ryou walked in.

"Ichigo!" she heard Mrs. Momomiya yell several times. After a while, she heard a knock on her door.

"Ichigo, please open this door so we can talk," Ryou said. Ichigo got up and opened the door. Ryou was standing there, looking really upset.

"I know I scared you, but that is how I feel. I have felt like that since I first met you. I can't hide my feelings anymore. I hid them when you were dating Masaya, and then I tried to show you, but you just pushed me away. I don't want that now, I don't want you to push me away. Please, don't ever push me away again. Please, Ichigo, I am begging you. Never push me away again. I have always loved you. I can't say I have gotten over you, because I have never gotten over you. Every time I would see you on the street, I would want to stop and say hi, but you always walked past me like I wasn't there. It hurt. But Ichigo, I am begging you to please, let me love you," Ryou said, almost crying. He walked over to Ichigo, who had moved over to her window while he was talking, and hugged her. Ichigo started to blush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ichigo said, pulling away from Ryou, "Why are you telling me this all of a sudden? Why couldn't you tell me when Masaya moved?"

"I tried, but you pushed me away," Ryou said.

"You must not have wanted to be with me that bad," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I would give up my life for you. Remember when I was the Blue Knight? All I wanted to do was save you. I would do that now. I want to be able to hold you in my arms when you needed a hug. I want to be able to kiss you when you are happy about something. Ichigo, are you going to let me love you?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, "Ichigo said, "I need some time to think about it."

"Ok, well, I am going to leave now then. Bye Ichigo," Ryou said, walking out of her room. She ran over to her bay window and watched Ryou walk home. It had started to rain and Ryou looked depressed. He looked up and saw her looking out of her window. He smiled and waved, and continued on his way. She felt bad for doing what she did. He must really love her if he would come to her house then walk home in the rain. She got up and turned her C.D player on and listened to the C.D that was in. She went back to her bay window and sat down and drew her legs up to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. The doorbell rang again and a few minutes later there was knock on her door and then Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro walked in.

"Ichigo!" Mint yelled. "How could you break poor little Ryou's heart the way you did?"

"You know that Ryou loves you, right?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo looked up and they all gasped. Ichigo had started to cry.

"I know I hurt Ryou. But how can I love Ryou when I am still in love with Masaya? Even though Masaya broke up with me a few years ago, I can't forget how happy I was with him. How can I possibly throw that away, and come up with feelings for a guy I don't think I love," Ichigo asked, tears still coming down her face.

"I know it seems hard, but you will have to try," Lettuce said.

"Just grit your teeth and bear it. Stop your moping around and go tell him how you really feel. A Mew Mew never sits around and does nothing. A Mew Mew wasn't made that way," Zakuro said. Ichigo put her head back on her knees.

"I thought you were the strongest, Ichigo. We all thought that. But, I guess we were wrong, come on girls, I will drive you home," Mint said.

"Ichigo, I hope you tell Ryou soon, because I know you love him," Pudding said.

"Pudding, come on or I will leave you here and you will have to find your own way home," Mint yelled. Pudding scurried out of the room and left Ichigo alone. Ichigo got up and went to her bed and lay down.

Ichigo awoke several hours later. She looked at her alarm clock. 9:15 pm. She got up and walked downstairs. She found a bouquet of roses on the kitchen table and the card had her name on it. She opened the card and began to read: Dearest Ichigo, since it is clear that you don't love me, then I will be leaving at the end of the week. I will be moving to America where I will live the rest of my life without you. If I see a girl who looks like you, I will think of you. When I see a black cat, I will think of you. I just want you to know that I will love you, forever. Ai shiteru koishi. Love Ryou.

Ichigo dropped the card and ran out of the front door. It was still raining, but she didn't care.

"Ryou, ai shiteru," Ichigo said.

"Hello, koishi," Kish's voice said.

* * *

A/N: Well, I finished Chapter 2. Well, anyway, if I got anything wrong, please let me know. Well, I was gonna write this on Wed, after I got home from Youth group because I was really upset, but I had splitting headache, so I went to bed a little early. I think it was around 11:30 pm. That is early for me. Well, I just want to let you know, that I used a line that Kawii Saki- Chan used in her Trust and Betrayal Story. It was "let me love you." Saki, I hope you don't mind me using that line. I was looking for a line and that one popped into my mind. I am pretty much writing this as I go. Remember, no flames, but constructive criticism is fine. R&R. 


	3. The Night at Ryou's

A/N: Well, I am so happy! I have a lot of reviews. I really don't have anything to say here.

kitty kate: I know Royu isn't the Blue Knight. I haven't read Volume 4 yet, so I really don't know what is going on. I am just going with what I know. But Like I said, Kacy-Chan, I am not going to change it cause I am lazy.

KishIchigo Forever: I can't make Kish and Ichigo fall in love. That will go beyond my love for Ryou. _Sighs. _I promised myself this would be a Ryou and Ichigo fan fic. Maybe my next one will be Kish and Ichigo. Who knows?

Kacy-chan: Thanks for telling me. I probably won't change it because I am lazy. But anyway thanks for telling me. I looked through Volume 5 and the guy that was holding Ichigo told her that she was heavier than she looked and that was what Ryou said when he first met her, so I automatically assumed that it was Ryou. But isn't Masaya also Deep Blue?

Kish's kitty-kat: It has already been ruined for me. And Ai shiteru koishi means, "I love you my dear". I had the little glossary. I like the flower crown. Thank you.

Mew Kailee: So you have a picture looking at you? I am kinda scared of you now. Actually, I am scared of everyone.

Noz: Well, if Ryou and Ichigo were to get together, that would make Ryou a Pedi file. Like that one guy in that one trailer we watched. She was like 10 and he was like in his late 20's. That was Disturbing. And I know you like Peanuts M&M's. I bought you some at Wal-Mart after church. Boys over Flowers was kinda bad. The Animation wasn't too good. And Flame of Recca didn't make any sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, then I would have gotten everything right in my Story about the Blue Knight.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Night at Ryou's

* * *

Ichigo stopped and turned around. Kish jumped down and covered them both with his cloak.

"Kish, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I am trying to keep you dry, Kitty cat," Kish answered.

"Well, it isn't gonna help me now! I am already wet!" Ichigo screeched.

"But, Kitty Cat, I can keep you from getting even more wet," Kish protested.

"Kish! Just leave me alone! I am in a hurry!" Ichigo yelled. She pushed Kish down into a puddle and ran off. Kish got up. He was soaked.

"I will make you mine, Ichigo," Kish said. Then he disappeared.

Ichigo was running. She really couldn't remember whereRyou lived. She stopped to catch her breath. She looked at the house she had stopped in front of. It was Ryou's house.

"Ryou!" Ichigo screamed. She climbed over the fence and ran toward his front door. "Ryou!" She kept screaming. As soon as she reached the front door, it opened. It was Ryou.

"Ichigo? You're all wet! Come in," Ryou said, leading her inside.

"Ryou, please don't leave. I don't want you to leave. I want you in my life. I didn't mean to push you out of my life. I just promised myself no more guys. But I was wrong," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you are shivering. We need to get you out of those wet clothes. It is pretty late. Maybe you should stay here for the night. I will call your parents and let them know where you are. Follow me. I will show where you are going to sleep and I suppose you would like to take a shower, too. Don't want to catch a cold now," Ryou said. Ichigo followed Ryou upstairs.

"Ryou, you have an awesome house," Ichigo said.

"Why thank you, Ichigo. Well, this is the room you will be sleeping in and the bathroom is right across the hall. Wait a minute," Royu said. He walked down the hall to his room and came back with a shirt and a robe. "I think you might want to wear this while your here, since your clothes are wet. Well, I will go call your parents now," Ryou said, walking out of the room. Ichigo took off her wet cloths and put the robe on, and then she padded across the hall to the bathroom. She got the shower all ready, and then she shed the robe and climbed into the tub.

'Why am I here at Ryou's? It's not as if I am in love with him. I mean, I love him, but I am not in love with him. What happens if Masaya comes back? Maybe he would want to try to patch things up again, but we wouldn't be able to if I am dating Ryou. But I don't want to date Ryou, I think. I don't know what I want this moment. I am just so confused. And what is up with Kish? He shows up after six years and expects me to be his bride? As if! I don't think I am ready to get married. Maybe I can think straight in the morning...' Ichigo thought. She climbed out of the tub and dried herself off. Then she put the shirt that Ryou had given her on. She scurried across the hall back to her room. As soon as Ichigo opened the door, she saw Ryou sitting on her bed cross-legged.

"Ryou, what are you doing in here?" Ichigo asked.

"I was waiting for you. I hope you found everything ok. Well, I talked to your parents. They aren't happy that you are staying over here, but they it would be best since the storm has gotten worse," Ryou said. Ichigo walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ryou. They were quiet.

"You do know why I came over, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I know," Royu said. Ryou looked over at Ichigo.

"What is it Ryou?" Ichigo asked.

"Kiss me..." Ryou said. Ichigo and Ryou leaned in for the kiss. As soon as their lips met, a passion that neither of them knew they had, flared. Ryou's shirt came off and the shirt Ichigo was wearing came unbuttoned. But before they could go any farther, the doorbell rang. Ryou jumped up and put his shirt back on, then ran downstairs. Ichigo quickly buttoned her shirt back up. She heard footsteps and Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro came walking into her room.

"Well, well, well. When Ryou said he was leaving, you came running to him, begging him not to go. Why?" Mint asked.

"I don't know. It would be weird without Ryou here. I think he should stay. I mean..." Ichigo trailed off.

"Ichigo, do you love Ryou?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "In a way I guess. I am not quite sure. I mean, I am still hung up over Masaya, but I think I am actually developing feelings for Ryou."

"Ryou? Did you here that?" Mint asked. Ryou walked in.

"I heard every word," Ryou said. "They also know what happened."

"Ryou! You jerk! Why did you tell them that we basically made out! Your a jerk!" Ichigo screeched. Ryou walked over to Ichigo and put a finger on her lips.

"Quiet Cat Girl. I have a question for you. Will you go out on a date with me? One date, that's all I'm asking. If you don't enjoy it, I will leave you alone and try to get on with my life without you. What do you say? Will you go on one date with me?" Ryou asked. Ichigo looked around at all her friends. Lettuce looked hopeful, Pudding was jumping on the balls of her feet, Mint was giving Ichigo the Death Glare, and Zakuro wasn't paying attention.

"I guess one date wouldn't hurt. Maybe it is time that I move on. I mean, Masaya is far away," Ichigo said. Royu gave Ichigo a hug and Lettuce looked relived, Pudding was jumping around, Mint wasn't giving Ichigo the Death Glare anymore, and Zakuro still wasn't paying attention. But at this moment across town, a hooded figure had appeared in front of Ichigo's house. He knew it was too late to knock on the door.

"Ichigo, I am back. I hope our relationship can be rekindled after three years," the figure said.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't really expecting my story to be as long as it is going to be, but oh well. So yeah, I know Kish hasn't been in the story much, but the Ichigo and Kish chapter will be coming up shortly. I don't know when, but I promised it to you all, so I have to keep my promise. Yeah, so I have been having this weird dream where I was Ichigo and some guy was Ryou. I don't know who he is, but yeah, it is weird. Anyway, I am still waiting for the forth volume to come in. I am hoping it comes in this Friday. Oh yeah, the death glare is kinda the evil eye. I also have Vacation Bible school this week. A lot of the kids are so cute. Well, have fun reading and reviewing this chapter. Remember No flames. Constructive Critism welcome. R&R! 


	4. The Return of Masaya

A/N: I am so happy. On Thursday I got a call from Waldenbooks telling me that Volume 4 of Tokyo Mew Mew came in. So on Friday, I went and got it. I had it done in about a half hour after I got home. I need to finish reading Volume 7 and Volume one of Tokyo Mew Mew a la mode. Well, I am thinking of having some betrayal in this chapter. I have been betrayed, so I am going to put I how felt in this story. I don't know who is going to be betrayed yet, but I will find out after I write it and you will find out after you read it. Well, on to chapter 4.

kitty kate: Yeah, I know, but I am glad you think it rocks.

Noz: We already discussed this. You ready for our job?

Kish's kitty-kat: Well, I already found out. I am happy I have the forth Volume. Noz has it right now though. And I am wearing the flower crown now.

Mew Melon: It is going to Stay Ryou and Ichigo. Don't worry. I had a desire to write Ryou and Ichigo because in the manga, he is in love with Ichigo. He liked her.

Mew Coco: Thanks for the offer, but I have it now, and I have read it, so I know what is going on now. I have started Volume One of Tokyo Mew Mew a la mode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, then I will have all the merchandise that has been mentioned in Ikumi's books.

A/N: Koishi- my dear

Kisu- kiss

* * *

Chapter 4: The Return of Masaya

* * *

The figure, from the night before, showed up at Ichigo's doorstep the next morning. He rang the doorbell. Mrs. Momomiya answered the door. 

"Is Ichigo home?" the figure asked.

"Ummm, no, she is at a friends house. She spent the night at a friend's house. She will be home later today," Mrs. Momomiya said.

"Oh, ok. I will come back later today then," the boy said. He walked off the porch and onto the sidewalk. About six years ago, Masaya Aoyama had left Tokyo to study aboard. But what was supposed to be a year of studying, turned into a 3-year trip. He eventually moved there and broke up with Ichigo for this girl that was almost exactly like Ichigo, but instead of moving back to be with Ichigo, he stayed in England, with that girl. But where was she staying? He decided to try at Mint's first. He walked to Mint's and rang the doorbell. Mint answered the door.

"Oh, hi Masaya. What do you want?" Mint asked.

"Is Ichigo here?" Masaya asked.

"No, she is over at Ryou's. She spent the night with Ryou. I think Ryou and Ichigo are in love. I guess you missed your chance, Masaya," Mint said, a smile playing around her lips. "If you go over there, you might catch them before they leave for their date."

"Thank you," Masaya said. He turned and walked away. He stopped outside of Mint's gate and realized he didn't know where Ryou lived. Masaya walked to the Aquamarine. He brought Ichigo here one day, for a date. He wanted to share one of his favorite spots with her. He walked into the aquamarine. He was walking around for a few minutes until he noticed a girl with Pink hair and a boy with blonde hair. When the girl turned around, he gasped. It was Ichigo. She was a wonderful as ever. Her eyes met his and he watched as they widened. Ichigo walked over to him.

"Hi Masaya. It has been a few years since we last saw each other. How have you been? And how is your new girlfriend?" Ichigo asked. Ryou walked over to Ichigo and gave Masaya the Death Glare.

"It didn't work out between her and I. Anyways, I came back because I thought maybe that we could rekindle our relationship. You know, maybe we could start dating again," Masaya said.

"I am sorry Masaya. But I have moved on. You broke my heart once. After you do that, you aren't allowed back in. I am sorry," Ichigo said. Ryou put his arm around Ichigo and walked off with her.

"You will be mine again, Ichigo," Masaya said, before stalking off in the other direction.

Ichigo and Ryou spent the rest of the day together. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. It felt like that her and Ryou were meant for each other. She looked over at him and noticed that he was smiling. She remembered about six years ago when she first met him. He smiled and she felt happy. It was right before she met Lettuce.

"Ichigo, how about we stop and get some ice cream?" Ryou asked.

"Ok," Ichigo said. They stopped at a cafe and ordered some ice cream. Ryou had chocolate and Ichigo had chocolate chip cookie dough (A/N: my personal favorite. I want some now. ;;). After they were done eating their ice cream, Ryou took Ichigo shopping. She was able to buy some shoes, skirts, pants, shorts, shirts and socks.

Around nine o'clock, Ryou and Ichigo arrived at Ichigo's house.

"Did you have fun?" Ryou asked.

"Yes I did," Ichigo answered.

"You wanna do it again?" he asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. Ryou smiled and gave Ichigo a kisu on the cheek (A/N: if you didn't read my little glossery, then "kisu" mean kiss). He turned around and walked away. He looked back and smiled and waved. Ichigo smiled and waved back. She stood on the porch and watched him disappear. As she turned to walk back inside, she heard a horribly familiar voice.

"Hello, Koishi," Kish said. Ichigo turned around.

"Kish? What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

"Why can't we go on a date?" Kish asked, a little sadly.

"Because I don't like you that way, Kish," Ichigo said.

"Why? Is it because I am an alien and Ryou is a human? Is that the reason why?" Kish asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Kish, that has nothing to with it," she sighed. "Fine, I will meet you at the zoo tomorrow around one. This is not a real date; it is more of pity date. Will that you make you happy?"

"I guess it will. Maybe I can make you fall in love with me then you will want to leave and come back to my planet as my bride. And all your friends can come. Tart wants to see Pudding again. And thanks to that Mew Aqua, our planet is the most beautiful place you'll ever see. Anyway, I will see you at the zoo at one, then. Bye, Koishi," Kish said, then he disappeared.

"What did I get myself into," Ichigo asked herself, sighing. She went inside and started to prepare herself for the next day.

* * *

A/N: I guess there was no betrayal in this one, and Masaya will be back in later chapters. And this chapter is a little short. I tried to add more on, but I just couldn't. Oh, well. Well guess what? The next Chapter is the Kish and Ichigo chapter you all have been waiting for. It won't be up for a while though. I start a job on Friday and it runs for 2 weeks, no days off. Though I think I might have the Forth of July off, but since it is my mom's birthday, I have to spend it with her and no working on my story. It is from 7 am to 7pm. But don't worry, when I get a chance to work on my story, I will. Remember, constructive critism welcome, no flames. R&R. 


	5. The Date With Kish

A/N: Well, I really have nothing to say here, and I usually do. Hmmm, I guess I can say that this is the chapter all you Ichigo and Kish lovers have been waiting for. But most of you are going to hate me for this. Please, don't kill me. _Holds up a crucifix._ This is chapter 5 of my Tokyo Mew Mew story.

* * *

Chuck: I wasn't really expecting you to review my story. Where did you come from?

Glammer Girl: Ok, I am making Masaya evil, because I don't like Masaya. I don't know why. I just don't. And he will become even more evil later in the story.

Kish's kitty-kat: I know you probably waited patiently for this story. LOL. Well, here it is. Happy now? _Smiles_

inlovewithsesshoumaru: Wow, I don't see many Inu Yasha fans around the Tokyo Mew Mew section. You love Fluffy- Sama, huh? My cousin and I call my dog Chibi Sesshomaru- Sama, because Mandy looks like Fluffy- Sama when he is in his demon form.

Yuzuki the elfin maiden: Wow, I am so honored to be your first review. I am glad you like my story so far. This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fan fic.

MewChoco: You know, you didn't have to tell me what happened in the 4th book, I have it and I have read it, so I know that Masaya is the Blue Knight, but thanks for telling me anyway. And you like Lemons? It is going to be my first lemon, so I hope it turns out ok.

Noz: I have decided not to put betrayal in my story, or that can come after the lemon. Anyways, I know you didn't you didn't like that one comment, but it is done and over with. And yes, I loved that movie. You should check _Reflection_ out and watch that.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, then I would be able to draw better than what I do now. _Looks at her drawings and sighs. _Anyways, I do not own the series, the talented Ikumi does.

* * *

A/N: Koishi- my dear

kisu- kiss

kirei na- beautiful

* * *

Chapter 5: The Date with Kish

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning feeling a little depressed. She had agreed to go on a date with Kish the night before. She couldn't believe she had agreed. She sat up and stretched, then climbed out of bed. She walked over to her closet and looked for something to wear. Ichigo finally decided on a pink tank top dress and pink thigh high socks. She then pulled her hair into her pigtails and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you going on another date with Ryou?" Mrs. Momomiya asked. Ichigo saw her father stiffen and she knew he was listening.

"No, actually. I am going to the zoo with a friend," Ichigo said.

"Is it Masaya?" Mr. Momomiya asked. Ichigo knew he had a grudge against him since he broke up with her.

"Actually, it is Kish. He is an alien and he came back to take me back to his home planet and make me his bride. Of course I told him no. But he still insisted that we go on a date, so I agreed. One date. And that is today," Ichigo said.

"Does Ryou know?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

"No, I am going to call him before I leave and let him know," Ichigo said, shoveling egg into her mouth. After Ichigo was done, she picked up the phone and called Ryou. She told him what was happening and he seemed cool with it. Then she slipped on her boots, grabbed her purse and headed toward the zoo. When Ichigo got to the zoo, she looked around for Kish, but couldn't find him.

"Here I am, Koishi," a voice said above her. She looked up and saw Kish. He jumped down and gave her a kisu on the cheek.

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled. She attempted to kick him.

"Remember when I gave you a kiss the first time we met? You tried to the same thing. I love it when you are feisty," Kish said. Ichigo growled a little and Kish chuckled.

"Let's just get this over with," Ichigo said. Ichigo and Kish walked into the zoo gate together.

"So where do you want to go first my kirei na Ichigo?" Kish asked. Ichigo shrugged. Kish frowned. He wished that Ichigo would open up to him. He was in love with her, but she didn't seem that interested in him. Then he remembered what she had told him the night before: "This is just a pity date." He started to sulk a little. Kish looked over at Ichigo and sighed. What could he do to make Ichigo love him? He didn't think he could leave Earth without her again. The first time was too hard. He wasn't sure he could do it again. Kish stopped Ichigo.

"Ichigo, do you love me?" Kish asked. He watched as Ichigo's eyes widened, and could tell what the answer was before she said anything.

"Kish, I only like you as a friend. I am sorry to tell you that. If you were here a few years ago, I might have considered dating you, but I am now kinda dating Ryou. I know you hate to hear that. When you left six years ago, you said all you wanted to do was wish me happiness, but then you came back. Kish, why did you really come back?" Ichigo asked. Kish hesitated.

"I tried to get on with my life," Kish said, "but it was too hard for me. Everywhere I looked, I saw you. Every time I dreamed, I dreamt about you. Ichigo, I am in love with you. I just want to know what I can do to make you love me. Ichigo, I don't think I can go back home without you. Ichigo, if you can look me in the eyes and say that you don't love me, then I will leave you alone. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say you don't love me?"

Ichigo looked down at her feet. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to break his heart again. If she lied, then she would be breaking Ryou's heart, and if she told him the truth, she would be breaking Kish's heart. Instead of facing the facts, she turned on her heel and ran off. She had tears running down her face, she didn't want to tell Kish the truth; she didn't want to break Ryou's heart.

"Ichigo!" she heard Kish yelling behind her. He caught up with her in the park. He managed to grab her arm and keep her from running away from him.

"Let me go, Kish," Ichigo choked out.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Kish asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I can't tell you that I don't love you," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kish asked, hoping Ichigo would say that she loved him.

"Because it is the truth. I don't love you, but I know would have broken your heart. I know I just have, but I didn't want to see the pain in your eyes. That's the one thing I hate. I didn't want to see hope in your eyes, too. I didn't want to break Ryou's heart. Kish, this is a lose-lose situation," Ichigo said, a new wave of tears coming down her face. Kish pulled Ichigo into a hug.

"It's ok, Ichigo. At least now I know how you feel," Kish said. Ichigo looked up at him and gave him a kisu on the lips. Ichigo had her lips pressed firmly against his and he didn't know what to do. If she didn't love him, then why was she kissing him? Kish was confused. He managed to pull her away from him.

"Ichigo, if you don't love me, then why did you kiss me? Ichigo, please, stop playing with my heart," Kish said, tears welling up in his eyes. Ichigos eyes got wide.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?" Ichigo said. She turned and ran away from Kish again. She was almost to the gate when someone grabbed her arm. Ichigo turned, shocked, to find Masaya had grabbed her arm.

"Masaya? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I came to save you from this alien," Masaya said.

"I didn't need to be saved from Kish. Kish and I were hanging out," Ichigo said, sniffling.

"It didn't seem that way," Masaya said. Kish arrived behind Masaya.

"What are you doing here Master Deep Blue?" Kish asked.

"I'm not Deep Blue anymore. My powers have disappeared," Masaya said, turning around.

"Kish has a point, Masaya. Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you. I am here to take you back as my girlfriend," Masaya said. "I tried to replace you with that girl I met in England, but she wasn't the same. I want you."

"Masaya, you had me, and you let me go. Please, don't try to get me back, because you won't," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo," Masaya said, "I will get you back, somehow."

"I would like to see you try," Ichigo said. Masaya's face turned red, but he didn't say anything. He merely turned around and walked away, not looking back.

"Ichigo," Kish said, "I understand that you don't love me or Masaya. I know you love Ryou. If you rejected your first true love the way you did, then you are truly in love with Ryou. Go, my kirei na Ichigo. Go be with your real true love." Kish gave her one last kisu on the lips and disappeared. Ichigo stood rooted to the spot, but she knew what she had to do. She turned on her heel and ran in the direction of Ryou's house. She had to tell Ryou what had just happened, and maybe she would be able to tell him how she truly felt.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so on Saturday, Noz and I went to a Christian Rock concert and we headbanged and everything to Staple, and we hurt our neck. It hurts. She was wearing flip-flops and I was wearing boots. Her feet got dirty and my left foot big toe is numb. Itai (ouch). It hurts to sneeze. Anyways, one of my favorite bands was there. Under the Son. They rock. One of the Guitar players, Andy, is hot. Noz and I had a conversation after they were done performing and it went a little like this:

Noz: Julia, you are obsessed. (Yes, my name is Julia. It's in my profile)

Me: I know, but remember, I am his groupie.

Noz: More like his stalker.

Me: I am not his stalker!

Noz: Yes you are.

There was more, but that was when we about 2 inches from him. Or maybe that conversation was before they preformed. I can't remember. Anyways, shortly after we got there, Noz, Q-Tip and I were standing behind the grandstands and he walked toward us and he actually asked me if I was the one that was asking about him and I freaked out. He came over to talk to me. I was really excited. Well, I finished chapter 5. It isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it will do. I usually listen to Avril Lavigne, but I ended up listening to Evanescence, but as I was finishing this chapter, I was listening to Under the Son. Anyways, you know the drill. No Flames, constructive Criticism. Oh yeah, Chapter 6 will be a lemon, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. I don't really care if you don't read it. Noz is helping me with it, a little.

Masaya: Why aren't I paired with Ichigo?

Me: To be honest Masaya, I don't think many people like you. Your like Kikyo from Inu Yasha, no one really doesn't like her. Noz and I were kinda hoping she died in Saturdays episode, of course, she didn't, but there are more opportunities.

Ichigo: I love you Ryou.

Ryou as Alto: Meow.

Ichigo: sweat drops

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Keiichiro: R&R!


	6. The Hot Night at Ryou's

A/N: Here it is all you Ryou and Ichigo lovers. The long awaited chapter six. The long awaited lemon! He he. Since I have never experienced any of this before, I hope I did fine. Now, half of this is going to be posted here on The rest can be found in my Gaia journal. The entire chapter will be in my Gaia journal, but I will make sure to make the lemon scene a different color so you know what you are looking for. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. _Ikumi does. I just wish Ryou and Ichigo had ended up together instead of Ichigo and Masaya.

EDIT: I was told that I could post the whole thing on here, so I am. I just hope I don't get in trouble for it.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Hot Night at Ryou's

* * *

Ichigo ran all the way to Ryou's house. She was a little excited. She was finally going to tell Ryou her true feelings. When she got to his house, she stopped and looked at his house. She wanted to catch her breath before walking up to the door.

"Ichigo?" a familiar voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Keiichiro.

"Oh, hi Keiichiro," Ichigo said, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I decided to tell Ryou how I truly feel about him. Also, I need to tell him a few things."

"Ok, come with me," Keiichiro said. He led Ichigo to the front door and let her in. He left her for a few minutes, and then he came back.

"I guess Ryou is upstairs in his room. It's the third door on the right," he told Ichigo, winking.

She smiled, and after taking her boots off, she headed upstairs. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Ryou's door. She gave it a quick knock and opened the door.

"Ryou, Masaya is back but I told him off, then Kish has left for good when he realized that—" Ichigo stopped mid sentence when she realized what Ryou was wearing. He was just adjusting his boxers when Ichigo came bursting through his door. Her face was starting to turn red and Ryou had a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"So Masaya is back?" Ryou asked.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo said, staring at Ryou. Ryou noticed this and walked over to her.

"I must ask what do you want?" Royu asked her, dangerously close.

"I want to be with you, Ryou," Ichigo said, looking into his blue eyes. Ryou leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes.

"I have waited for six years to hear that," he said, leaning back in for another kiss. This time the kiss was a bit more passionate. Ichigo raised her arms to rest around Ryou's neck and Ryou encircled Ichigo's waist. Ryou pulled her close as he kissed her and he swore he could hear a slight moan from Ichigo. Ryou tore his lips from Ichigo's to kiss her jawline, down to her neck. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his lips on her neck. He lightly nipped and bit her neck. Then he started to suck lightly. Ichigo's eyes started to drift slowly closed again, and a soft moan emerged from her throat. Ryou looked up into Ichigo's eyes.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. "I was enjoying it," she added with a blush.

"I could tell," Ryou said, going back to kissing her. His hand traveled up her back to the zipper. He slowly unzipped the zipper, then pulled the materiel over her shoulders and let it drop and pool at her feet. Ichigo was a bit frightened. She was now standing in front of Ryou in her pink bra, pink panties, and her thigh high pink socks.

"Ryou?" she asked uncertainly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, before he caught her lips with his again. Ichigo didn't know what to think. Here she was standing in her skivvies, kissing a man she loved. Once again his lips moved down to her neck, sucking, nibbling and biting gently.

His hands moved down her back to her bra clasp, still kissing her neck. He undid it easily and pulled it off. He just started to stare at her. Ryou actually got to see Ichigo in the flesh. He never thought he would actually get to see it. He loved every minute of it. He looked up into Ichigo's face and wasn't surprised that she was blushing.

"Ryou," She whispered, before she kissed him. He once again started to kiss down to her neck. He stayed there for a few minutes before he kissed a little further, down to her breasts. He sucked and licked each nipple, before he kissed his way up again.

"Oh Ryou," she moaned. He knew she was enjoying it and he wanted to cause her all pleasure and no pain. But he knew there would be pain. His hands found the top of her panties and started to pull them down.

"Ryou…" Ichigo asked again.

"Yes, Ichigo," he looked up into her brown eyes and noticed fear.

"I don't know about this," she said, almost sounding childish again.

"It's ok, I promise to be gentle," he told her, kissing her neck and pulling her panties down all the way. He looked her up down. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was completely naked except for her socks, but those wouldn't be on for long. He led her over to his bed and laid her down. Then he grabbed her socks with his teeth and pulled them down. First the right one, then the left. She was completely naked now. He liked that. He could see every inch of her pale, luscious skin. Ryou kissed Ichigo on the lips again, before he moved down to her neck, then her breasts. He stayed there, at her breasts for a few minutes, licking and sucking on her nipples. Then he kissed his way down to the stomach.

He looked up at her to see how she was handling it. Her eyes were closed, and he mouth was slightly open. He smiled and continued on down. He left a kiss at the top of her sex, and then he stuck out his tongue and licked her gently. Ichigo couldn't help it she let out a moan. When Ryou heard her moan, he knew he was doing something right. He continued to lick her. She squirmed and her juices kept following out, and he kept licking it up. That's when he decided to add more pleasure. He stuck his tongue into her and heard her moan a bit louder. Ichigo was enjoying it and it was making Ryou happy. He could also tell she was a virgin. She was so tight. After a few more minutes, he stopped and pulled his boxers off. His hard manhood rubbed against her sex and made her moan.

"Ok, Ichigo," Ryou said, "I will be very gentle." Ichigo's eyes were closed tight. He pushed it in very slowly, and he watched as Ichigo winced. He stopped before he reached the hymen and made sure she was ok. Then he thrust in as hard as he could. She screamed out in pain. She had tears running down her cheeks. He kissed her as he started to thrust in and out, slowly at first.

After awhile, she seemed to enjoy it. She no longer had tears streaming down her face and she had started to moan. Ryou decided it was time to speed things up. Her moans got louder and she grabbed him and held him close. After a few more minutes, he reached down and started to rub her. By that time, she was really wet. He was on the verge of an orgasm and by the way Ichigo was acting, she was, too.

"Ryou! I-I'm going to cum!" she cried out.

"So am I, Ichigo," Ryou said. At about the same time, a few seconds later, they both had an orgasm. Ryou leaned down and kissed Ichigo. She was breathing heavily, as was he. Ryou pulled out, and lay down next to her. She snuggled up close to Ryou.

"Ryou, I love you," she said before falling asleep. Ryou smiled and put his arm around her.

"I do, too, Ichigo. I do, too."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Did I do a good job? I hope so. Well, I started to write this when I got back from my English class. College can be so hard at times. It kinda sucks. Anyways, I hope you read the entire chapter. Its better that way.

Ichigo: I can't believe I did that!!!

Ryou: But you liked it, koshi.

Ichigo: _blushes_

Mint: R&R

Lettuce: Constructive criticism is welcome.

Pudding: But no flames.

Zakuro:…….

Keiichiro: Smurf2005 would like you to not flame her. The flower crown is in good condition and she would like to keep it that way.

Smurf2005: Like the Mew Mew Crew said, no flames but constructive Criticism is welcome.


	7. Conflicting Emotions

A/N: I am a little pissed. I am sure you all wanna know. OK, I was watching the Japanese version of _Tokyo Mew Mew_ when I saw the episode where Ryou and Lettuce go to investigate a Chimera Animal. Well, Ryou almost drowns and Lettuce KISSED HIM! I was yelling at my computer screen. I can't believe she kissed him. I do not want Lettuce kissing Ichigos man. It's just wrong! Am I right?

**Disclaimer: I do own _Tokyo Mew Mew_. If I did, then Lettuce would not have kissed Ryou and Ichigo and Ryou would be together.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Conflicting Emotions

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning. She felt strange. She didn't recognize the feeling. She felt someone stir next to her and she felt the arms tighten. She looked up into the face of the person she was laying next to.

"Ryou!" she yelled, surprised. Ryou gave a start and woke up.

"Good morning, my little kitty cat," he said, sitting up and stretching.

"Ryou, what happened last night?" Ichigo asked.

"You and I shared a night of passion," he said.

"No…." Ichigo said.

"Yes, you are no longer a virgin," Ryou said, getting up. "I am going to go take a shower. I suggest you do the same." Ryou got up and went into the bathroom. Ichigo waited until the bathroom door was shut and she made her way carefully to the bathroom that was a few feet down the hall. She got into the shower and wondered how things could have gotten so far. Yes, she loved Ryou, but she wasn't ready for something like that. She wasn't going to lie. She enjoyed it immensely, but she felt it was too soon.

After spending about thirty minutes in the shower she got out and realized that she had forgotten her clothes in Ryou's room. So she wrapped a towel around her and went to Ryou's room. He was sitting on his bed, waiting for her.

"You forgot your clothes," he said, getting up and them to her.

"I noticed," Ichigo answered, grabbing them and walking toward the bathroom.

"Ichigo, please don't hate me. I love you and I know you love me. What happened last night was what we both wanted."

"Ryou, I think it was too soon. I love you, and I want to be with you, but I am not sure if I was ready for it or not." She went into the bathroom and put her clothes back on. She felt a little bad, but it was the truth. She left the bathroom a few minutes later to see Ryou still sitting on his bed, looking down at the floor. She walked over to him and sat beside him.

"I screwed up, didn't I? I lost you, didn't I?" he asked. He sounded like a little kid, who had lost his favorite toy.

"No, you didn't screw up or lose me. I plan to be with you for awhile," Ichigo said, with a small smile. Ryou was relieved. He was happy that he didn't screw things up with Ichigo. He just hoped that he could contain himself later. He enjoyed it, and Ichigo did, too. But, maybe he did move to fast for her. He should have contained himself.

"Well, I am going to go home now," Ichigo said, standing up.

"I'll walk you home," Ryou said.

"Ok," Ichigo said, walking out the door. Ryou watched her, and he felt a stirring in his pants. He shook his head and followed her. Even though she was his girlfriend, he couldn't let his emotions get in the way again. He let them get out of the way and he had sex with her. He didn't tell Ichigo, but he didn't use protection, he only hoped that she didn't end up pregnant. If she did, then he would be in trouble.

He walked Ichigo home, and they were both quiet. Keiichiro told them that her dad had called, and he was mad. Both Ichigo and Ryou were going to have to do some damage control. Ichigo wasn't looking forward to it. She knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her parents about what happened between her and Ryou. Obviously she wasn't going to tell her dad, but she might tell her mom.

"Ryou, should I tell my mom what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"About what we did?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean she might understand, but I am not so sure about my dad," Ichigo said, looking up at him.

"Well, I think you should tell your mom," Ryou said. "She might be able to give you some advice or something." Ichigo said nothing, but nodded her head. This was all new to her. She didn't know how to handle the feelings she was feeling. She loved Ryou, but she was a bit confused on what happened between them. But, did she really love him? She was even more confused. She had sex with a man she loved, but the day after it happened, she wasn't sure if she loved him or not. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had walked right past her house.

"Ichigo?" Ryou said. Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"What, Ryou?" she asked.

"You passed your house," he said.

"Oh, I did," Ichigo said after a minute.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I will talk to you later," Ichigo said, giving Ryou and kiss and a hug before she headed inside. Ryou stood in front of her house, wondering if she really was ok. He turned around and started to walk home. He turned the corner and bumped into Masaya.

"Oh, its you, Ryou," Masaya said.

"Ichigo was right," Ryou said.

"About what?" Masaya asked.

"About you being back. Ah well, it doesn't matter," Ryou said, sidestepping him.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Masaya asked.

"Because Ichigo and I are together and you can't tear us apart," Ryou said, walking away.

"I beg to differ," Masaya whispered, heading towards Ichigo's.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I tried to keep this chapter going as long as I could. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6. I did my best, really I did. I am hoping to write another lemon, soon. He he. I am a bit excited. So, as I was saying above, I saw Lettuce kissing Ryou. I do not like that pairing. I hate that! Ryou and Ichigo are meant for each other… And I hate Masaya. Do not ask me why, I just don't. He gives off a bad vibe. Well, I have to cut this short, I have class. R&R!

Ichigo: Please read and review.

Keiichiro: You will make Smurf2005 really happy.

Pudding: Smurf2005 Onee-sama would like constructive critism and no flames.

Lettuce: Smurf2005 would cry if she got a flame.

Zakuro:…….

Mint: I always knew Ryou and Ichigo were meant for each other.

Ryou: Smurf! Get off me!

Me: Just like the Mew Mew Crew, no flames but constructive critism welcome. Ahhh! Ryou! I love you!!


	8. Time to Talk About It

A/N: So, this chapter took me longer to write. Classes are taking up my time….. I am sitting in Sociology now….. And I bored out of my mind. I guess I am getting something done. Anyways, here is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Ikumi does. If I owned it, it might have ended up wrapped in plastic. XD

* * *

Chapter 8: Time to Talk About It

* * *

Ichigo walked into the house. Her mom and dad were sitting in the living room. Ichigo made her way slowly into the living room. 

"There you are! We were so worried about you!" Mrs. Momomiya said.

"It's a good thing that that Akasaka fellow called us and told us where you were," Mr. Momomiya said.

"At least you are safe," Mrs. Momomiya said, looking relieved.

"Well, I am off to work, Sakura," Mr. Momomiya said, getting up. Mr. Momomiya gave his wife and kiss and hug and hugged Ichigo, and then he left. As soon as the door closed, Ichigo walked into the living room slowly.

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Ichigo said nervously.

"Are you going to tell me that you and Ryou slept together?" her mother asked.

"How did you know, mom?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"I can tell. You're just lucky your father can't tell these sorts of things or he will go kill Ryou," Mrs. Momomiya said.

"Are you going to tell dad?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Mrs. Momomiya said, "I think this is something that needs to be kept between us. It will be our secret." Ichigo smiled.

"Ok, mom!" she said. Ichigo hugged her mom then went upstairs to her bedroom. She flopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Now she knew she wasn't going to be shunned by her mom. She just hoped that her dad never found out. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Ichigo sat up in bed. Like she expected, her mom called for her. She ran downstairs and saw who was standing at her front door. It was Masaya.

"Masaya? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Can we go for a walk?" Masaya asked.

"I guess," Ichigo said, slipping her shoes on. Ichigo and Masaya walked around a little.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you really dating Shirogane Ryou?" Masaya asked.

"Yeah, why do you even care?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, like I said when I came back was that I wanted to date you again," Masaya asked.

"And I told you no," Ichigo said.

"Come on, Ichigo. Why won't you give it another chance?" Masaya asked.

"Because you left me for another girl! How the hell do you think I feel, Masaya? You went to England to study and all you did was leave me. Things can never go back to way things were," Ichigo said, slamming the door in his face.

"What was that all about, Ichigo?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

"Masaya came back and wanted to date me again. But I can't date him now. I am with someone new," Ichigo said, going back up to her room. She looked out the window and saw Masaya walking away slowly. She sighed and lay down on her bed. Did she make the right decision? Was it ever going to be the right decision? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to think about it now. She had way too much to do and think about to even worry about it. She was happy where she was and she will be for a long time. But then again, was this happiness an illusion? It was a possibility. She thought that the happiness she had with Masaya was real, but that was an illusion. She decided to talk to someone about it. Ichigo picked up her phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, Mints voice spoke.

"Hello?" Mint asked, sleepily.

"Mint? I need to talk to talk to you and the girls," Ichigo said.

"Where do you want to meet, what time, and who do I call?" Mint asked.

"How about your house, two o'clock, and call Zakuro. I will call Lettuce and Pudding," Ichigo said.

"Ok, see you in a bit," Mint said. Ichigo hung up and called Lettuce and Pudding and told them. They consented and Ichigo got ready to go. She took off the clothes she was wearing and put on a pair of capri's and a tank top. Around one thirty, Ichigo slipped on her shoes and headed toward Mint's mansion. She was greeted at the door by Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce.

"Want to go up to my room?" Mint asked.

"Yes, please," Ichigo said. The girls headed upstairs, and after the Maids brought some food and tea, the girls turned toward Ichigo.

"So why are we here?" Lettuce asked.

"I slept with Ryou," Ichigo said. The girls just stared at her.  
"What do you mean you 'slept with Ryou'," Mint asked.

"I mean what it sounds like. I had sex with Ryou," Ichigo said. The girls stared at Ichigo. Ichigo felt her face grow hot.

"You actually did it?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

"We knew it would happen sooner or later," Zakuro said. "It was just a matter of time."

"Yeah, but…." Ichigo started.

"'But'," Lettuce urged.

"I'm not sure it was the right thing to do," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean? You love him don't you?" Mint asked.

"Yes, of course I do," Ichigo said.

"Then what's the problem?" Pudding asked.

"You think it was too early, don't you?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo nodded. The girls looked at her.

"I know I can't take it back, now," Ichigo said. Mint gave Ichigo a hug and they sat like that for awhile.

"Do your parents know?" Zakuro asked.

"Mom does, but dad doesn't. Mom said she wouldn't tell dad."

"I suppose that is a good thing," Lettuce said. "Remember what happened when you started to date Masaya?"

"He's back," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?"

"He is back and he wants me back," Ichigo answered.

"He can't have you! You are with Ryou," Mint said.

"That's what I said," Ichigo said. "My life is going crazy!"

"It's ok, you have us to help you!" Lettuce said, smiling.

"Thank you guys!" Ichigo said, smiling. They all shared a hug and Ichigo felt a little bit better. Ichigo and the girls sat around and talked as they sipped tea and ate pastries.

* * *

A/N: Well, I finished it. What do you think? I think it kinda sucks, but it does show what happens sometimes. Well, I should pay attention to my teacher….. 

Ichigo: Smurf2005 wants us to tell you that she wants you to R&R

Pudding: She wants constructive critism, but no flames.

Keiichiro: That will make her happy

Zakuro:……

Ryou: Smurf2005 is a bit busy right now.

Smurf2005: Ryou-kun! _Tackles Ryou. _I love you, Ryou! _Huggles him. _Like the Mew Mew Crew said, R&R! Constructive critism welcome, but no flames please.


	9. Ryou's Suggestion

A/N: Well, I have started summer classes. Yay. I am not very happy. One class is eight o'clock in the morning. _Groans_. Oh well, I have to deal with it. I have received a couple e-mails from about a couple of people adding me to their story alerts. Do you know how happy that makes me? It makes me real happy. I heart you all. I decided to work on this chapter for all my wonderful readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. _If I did, it would have a Parental Advisory on it…… XD

* * *

Chapter 9: Ryou's Suggestion

* * *

When Ichigo got home, it was getting late. It had been a long time since her and the girls had talked like that. It felt good to tell them that she had slept with Ryou. She just hoped her dad didn't find out, or he would be pissed. As she rounded a corner to her house, she saw Ryou standing in front of her house.

"Ryou?" she said as she got closer.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo. I didn't hear from you today, so I got kinda worried," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I was hanging out with the girls. I had to talk about what happened. My mom knows. I didn't have to say anything. But, luckily for you, my dad doesn't. If he did, you would be dead by now," Ichigo said, looking down at the ground.

"I believe you," Ryou said, placing a hand on her face. He leaned down to give her a kiss. As soon as his lips met hers, they had to break apart. The front door had flown open and there stood Mr. Momomiya, eyes flashing and a look of complete rage on his face.

"YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KISSING MY DAUGHTER!?" he roared.

"Dear, you should calm down!" Mrs. Momomiya was saying.

"But, Sakura!" Mr. Momomiya protested.

"Shintaro, Ichigo is an adult now. We have to respect that," Mrs. Momomiya said.

"But, Sakura! Ichigo is my little girl!" Mr. Momomiya protested, again.

"Dad! Stop treating me like a little girl! I am not twelve anymore!" Ichigo suddenly spat out.

"Ichigo!" Mr. Momomiya said, shocked.

"Ichigo is right, dear," Mrs. Momomiya said.

"I know, I know," Mr. Momomiya said. "I am just having trouble accepting that she is grown up."

"Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya, I would like to speak to you two, please," Ryou said, suddenly. Mr. Momomiya glared at Ryou, but Mrs. Momomiya nodded. Ryou followed Ichigo inside and they sat on the couch, her parents sitting in chairs.

"What do you want, punk?" Mr. Momomiya asked, rather rudely.

"I came to ask for permission. Permission for Ichigo to move in with me," Ryou said. Ichigo and her parents just looked at him.

"What was that?" Mr. Momomiya asked. "I can not let my little girl move in with you!"

"Ryou-san, why do you want Ichigo to move in with you?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

"Well, because I love her."

"Love?" Mr. Momomiya replied. "Love? You don't know what love is!"

"I do. I have known Ichigo since she was about eleven. I know her quite well. Well enough to know I have fallen in love with her."

"Ryou-san, you know you have fallen in love with her? When? When did you realize it?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I just remember one night I was with her, and I realized that I was in love with her. I think it was when we went on vacation. On my ship. I saw her in the dress I got her and I realized how beautiful she was. Please let her live with me. I promise I will take good care of her. Please."

"We will think about it," Mr. Momomiya said.

"I should probably go," Ryou said standing up. "Ichigo, will you walk to the end of the block with me?"

"Sure," Ichigo said, standing up and leaving with Ryou. They walked in silence to the block.

"Ryou, why did you make a suggestion like that?"

"I want you to live with me. Is there anything wrong with that? I promise that I will take good care of you. I love you, I really do." Ichigo stared at him for a few minutes, and then her mouth spilt into a wide grin.

"Oh, Ryou! I love you, too!" Ichigo cried out, as she flung her arms around his neck. Ryou's hands found her hips and they circled around her, pulling her closer. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply.

"Ichigo?" a hurt voice said. Ichigo and Ryou broke apart and saw Masaya.

"Oh, Masaya," Ichigo said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought I told you," he said.

"And I told you I am not interested. I am happy where I am. I will call you when I find out something. Good night, Ryou," she said, turning her back and going home.

"So, she has really moved on?" Masaya asked.

"Yup, and she might move in with me. If her parents say it is ok, of course," Ryou said, walking away. Masaya stood rooted to the spot for a few minutes, then, he too, started home.

When Ichigo walked in, her parents called her into the living room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we have agreed to let you move in Ryou," Mr. Momomiya said.

"Wow! Really?" Ichigo squealed. "Thank you, Mom and Dad!" Ichigo gave them each a hug before she skipped upstairs to her room.

"I hope we are doing the right thing," Mr. Momomiya said.

"Oh, I am sure we are, Shintaro," Mrs. Momomiya answered smiling.

When Ichigo reached her room, she pulled out her cell phone and called Ryou. He was really happy when he heard, and he said he would stop by in the morning to talk to them about when to move Ichigo to his house. When she got off the phone with Ryou, she called her friends and told them. They all promised that they would stop by and help her pack. Ichigo appreciated the help. She absolutely loved her friends. She didn't know what she would do with out them. After she got off the phone with Pudding, she put her phone down and got ready for bed. Ichigo opened the window a bit, to feel the warm breeze, and then she closed it and fell back on her bed and fell into a content, peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: I have finally got around to finishing. I have been working on for awhile. Gomen. I promise to be more diligent in the future. I just had... an interesting week. It involved me falling in love, and confessing to the guy. He didn't seem to mind. So, I wasn't rejected, so I guess that is a good thing. Love is so confusing! Oh well, I will deal with it. So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ichigo: Smurf2005 would like you to R&R.

Mint: She would like you to know that constructive critism is ok.

Keiichiro: But please, no flames.

Pudding: That would make Smurf2005 really happy!

Lettuce: When she is happy, she writes…. She also writes when she is depressed… but she writes happy stuff when she is happy… I guess also when she is depressed…. Smurf2005, please make up your mind!

Zakuro: ….

Ryou: NO! I do not love Smurf!

Kish: Admit it, Ryou!

Ryou: Never!

Smurf2005: Please! Stop spamming my authors note! Anyways, like the Mew Mew Crew said, please R&R. Constructive critism is welcome, but no flames please! Hey! _Fullmetal Alchemist_ is on!


	10. The Move

A/N: Hello, all! Smurf2005 here with a new chapter! (cheers) I really have nothing to say here, so on to chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew._ Ikumi does. If I did, well, it won't be for little kids. He he he he! XD

* * *

Chapter 10: The Move

Ichigo awoke the next morning and played the nights events in her head. She was excited that she was going to move in with Ryou. She would be closer to him, and she wouldn't have to call him, unless he wasn't home and she needed him. Ichigo got up and opened the curtains to her room and let the beautiful summer sunlight fill her room. She looked around and couldn't believe that in a few days, she would leave her old room behind.

Mint and the girls said they would come over and help her pack, so she would be all set on Saturday to move. Ichigo walked to closet and picked out a blue tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. She then brushed her hair and teeth and headed down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom and Dad," Ichigo said cheerfully.

"Ichigo, I think I should explain to you why we are letting you move in with Ryou," Mr. Momomiya said. "Even though I don't want to accept the fact that you are growing up, I can accept the fact that you and Ryou are in love. I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness. I want you to be happy, even if it means you living with that boy."

"Thank you, Dad," Ichigo said, hugging her dad and sitting down for breakfast. Ichigo smiled at her mom as she placed a plate in front of her. As Ichigo ate, she realized that this time next week, she would be eating breakfast with Ryou. A blush crept over her face as she thought about it. She was going to be eating breakfast with Ryou. After breakfast was finished and Mr. Momomiya had left, Ichigo helped her mom clean up. As she was helping the phone rang and Ichigo picked it up.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Oh, hey, Ryou! What's up?" After a few minutes she mumbled "I understand" and hung up.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Mrs. Momomiya asked.

"Something came up and Ryou wants me to move in as soon as possible. He has to go to America this weekend, and he wants me to go with him, so he wants me to get settled before we go," Ichigo said.

"That sounds like fun," Mrs. Momomiya said as the doorbell rang. Ichigo's mom answered the door, and a few minutes later, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro came into the kitchen.

"Ready to get packed?" Pudding asked, throwing her arms in the air.

"Yeah, but we need to get it done today," Ichigo said.

"We know, Ryou called us on our way over here. We also brought a bunch of boxes," Mint said. Ichigo and the girls went out to Mints car and grabbed a bunch of boxes. They packed until lunch time, when Mrs. Momomiya called them to lunch. When they went downstairs, the girls were surprised to see Ryou and Keiichiro.

"What are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, hello to you, too, sweetheart," Ryou answered.

"We came to help you pack and move your stuff out. The earliest you can move in is tonight, the latest tonight," Keiichiro said. "We would like you to move in tonight, though."

"You will be staying in a room down the hall from me. Unless you want to share a bed with me," Ryou said.

"Ryou-san! How can you say something like that in front of Mrs. Momomiya?" Lettuce asked, shocked.

"It's okay with me. Just as long as my husband doesn't know, then it is ok," Mrs. Momomiya said.

"Thanks, Mom," Ichigo said. "I think I will share a room with Ryou," Ichigo added, her face red.

"I liked the sound of that," Ryou said, winking, which made Ichigo's face go a shade darker. After they were down, they went up to Ichigo's room. The girls packed, while Ryou and Keiichiro carried stuff down to the truck they rented. By the time they were done, it was dinner time and Mr. Momomiya was due home. He arrived shortly before dinner to find four girls and two boys already seated at the table, with Ichigo and Mrs. Momomiya serving dinner.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Momomiya asked. "Why is _he_ here?" he added, pointing at Ryou.

"Ichigo has to move out a little sooner than we expected. She is leaving after dinner. So her friends came over and helped her pack and move out," Mrs. Momomiya explained.

"So soon? I was hoping for a little more time with my little girl, but I guess I can't have everything," Mr. Momomiya said, sitting down and eating. As they ate and talked, Ichigo felt a bit sad. This was her last dinner at her house. She knew there would be other dinners with her family, but this was a bit different. Dinner was over all too soon. After she helped clean up, she said goodbye to her mom and dad, then her friends. Then she climbed into the car with Ryou and they were off to Ryou's house. He pulled into the driveway and got out. He opened the door for Ichigo and helped her out.

"Welcome home, Ichigo," Ryou said, smiling. Ichigo blushed and smiled back. She felt like she was home.

* * *

A/N: So I tried to keep this chapter going, but I have a headache. I think it is sinus related, and I am terrified of taking a pill. They are huge. I know, I know. I am 21 and I shouldn't be afraid to take a pill, but I am. I am also planning on putting another lemon in the next few chapters. I don't know if it will be the next chapter or not, I will have to see how things turn out. So, for an update on me and my guy… So, after I told Ryan that I loved him, he told me he liked me a lot, but he wasn't in love with me, yet. YET! I still have time! Also, I was kicked out of college because my grades sucked. I have been depressed and I have trouble concentrating on things when I am depressed. I am sad that I was kicked out, but I guess I have time to think through things and clear my head. I also have to get a job. So when I get a job, I will have less time to write. Also, wish me a happy late birthday. My birthday was Aug. 29th. I turned 21. I am 21! I can finally drink legally, which I am known to drink while I was under-aged, and get half drunk, then cuss out the person who was looking out for me…. He he, yeah. 

Ichigo: Smurf2005 would like us to tell you to R&R!

Pudding: It will make her happy!

Mint: She doesn't want any flames.

Lettuce: But constructive critism is welcome!

Zakuro: ……

Ryou: Another lemon? Yay! I get to sleep with Ichigo again!

Kish: Awww, I wanted to sleep with her.

Smurf: I am sorry for the long authors note; I got a bit carried away. ;; Anyways, like the Mew Mew Crew said, R&R, but no flames, I will take constructive critism, though.


	11. The First Night Living with Ryou

**I am dedicating this chapter to my friend, Jamie, who died a few weeks ago. I regret not getting to know her better and showing her my stories. R.I.P Jamie…. I will miss you…..**

A/N: Well, looky what I finished! I finished chapter 11! (cheers) It is currently 5:41 am. I was having trouble sleeping, so I decided to finish this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write. I was having writers block. Anyways, this chapter ended up being a lemon. So, you don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew._ Ikumi does. If I owned it, Ryou and Ichigo would be together and there would a Parental Advisory on the front of it. xD

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon. This means there is sex. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. No one is forcing you to read it. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The First Night Living with Ryou

* * *

"Welcome home, Ichigo," Ryou said, smiling.

Ichigo blushed and smiled back. She felt like she was home. With the combined help of Keiichiro, Ichigo and Ryou, they had all of Ichigo's things moved up into Ryou's room. Ichigo smiled at the all the boxes piled around the room. She walked over to the nearest box and opened it. As she started to unpack, Keiichiro and Ryou brought a dresser into the room.

"I thought you would like to have your own dresser so you won't have to dig through my clothes to get to yours," Ryou said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ichigo smiled at Ryou's thoughtfulness.

"Awww, Ryou, that's so sweet of you!" Ichigo exclaimed, walking over to Ryou and hugging him.

Ryou gave Ichigo a kiss on the forehead. Then he kissed her passionately on the lips. Keiichiro gave a loud cough. Ichigo and Ryou broke apart, both blushing slightly.

"Did you forget I was here?" Keiichiro asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, kinda. I just love my neko-chan so much!" Ryou said, hugging Ichigo.

Ichigo giggled as Ryou hugged her. Keiichiro stood in the doorway, watching the scene in front of him.

"I am officially freaked out now," Keiichiro said. "I have never seen Ryou like this before!"

"Well, everybody changes. I am not the same boy I was before I met Ichigo. After I met her six years ago, I have learned how to love. I have only loved one girl and that girl is Ichigo," Ryou said, letting go of Ichigo.

"I love you, too, Ryou," Ichigo said quietly.

Ryou smiled before pulling Ichigo into an embrace and kissing her again.

"Would you like a snack before you retire?" Keiichiro asked, trying to get them from making out in front of him.

"I would like some strawberry cheesecake, if you have any," Ichigo said, pulling from Ryou and walking over to Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, I would like it if you didn't try to steal my girlfriend by giving her food," Ryou said, looking slightly disappointed that his "time" with Ichigo was disturbed.

"Oh, don't worry Ryou. You will have your girlfriend back. Don't worry. There is plenty of time tonight for you to sleep with her," Keiichiro said, looking amused.

"Keiichiro!" Ryou yelled.

Ichigo and Keiichiro giggled as they left the room to go down to the kitchen. Ryou sighed and he followed them down the kitchen, watching Ichigo walk in front of him. Ichigo and Ryou followed Keiichiro into the kitchen. Ichigo looked around and gasped.

"Wow, this is an amazing kitchen!" Ichigo said. "It almost reminds me of the café kitchen!"

"Well, we did fashion it a bit after the café," Keiichiro said.

"How is the café? I haven't really had a chance to ask," Ichigo said, sitting down at the table.

"It is going great. The new people we have hired are doing a great job. They like the freebie food," Keiichiro said, placing a piece of cheesecake in front of Ichigo.

"I felt really sad when I had to quit. But my dad made me. He wanted me to get a better job," Ichigo said, stabbing a strawberry.

"It's ok, Ichigo. We understand," Keiichiro said. "I am just glad that you and Ryou were reunited. He was very depressed after you quit."

"I thought I told you not to mention that to Ichigo," Ryou said, drinking a glass of sake.

"I think that is sweet. You waited for me for six years. Not many guys would do that. But, you did. I love you, Ryou," Ichigo said, finishing up her cheesecake. "Well, I am going to go unpack a few things before I head to bed."

Ichigo handed her plate to Keiichiro and headed up the stairs to the bedroom she was sharing with Ryou. She looked around for a small box and started to unpack it. After about thirty minutes, Ryou came upstairs and shut the door.

"Well, it's kinda late. Shouldn't we head to bed?" he asked, taking his shirt off.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, not paying attention to Ryou, who was currently stripping down to his boxers.

She went over to a bag that had her pajamas and a change of clothes in it and pulled out her pajamas. That's when she noticed Ryou. He was just in his boxers, watching Ichigo. Ichigo's face turned red as she muttered about changing in the bathroom. She walked quickly into the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas, and as she opened the door, Ryou was waiting for her. He grabbed her and pushed her up against the nearest wall, kissing her. Ichigo was a little shocked at first, but she kissed him back not really thinking about what was about to come.

"I want you, now, Ichigo," Ryou whispered, breaking the kiss.

Ichigo nodded, showing that she gave him permission. Ryou kissed her again, his hands roving all over her body. She slowly undid the buttons of her shirt and gently rubbed her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and she moaned slightly against his mouth. Ryou removed her shirt and his hands traveled down her body and into her pants. He found the opening he was looking for and slowly inserted a finger into her. She let out a soft moan, her eyes still closed. He could tell that she enjoyed this a bit more than she did the first time. Ryou pulled his hand out and slowly pushed her pants and panties off. Ichigo was now completely naked, standing up against the wall. Ryou kissed Ichigo's neck and his hands roved all over her body again. One hand was on her breasts and the other was inside Ichigo. Ichigo let out a moan of pleasure.

"Your all wet, Ichigo," Ryou said. "I am ready to put it in. Are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded and Ryou pushed his boxers down. He hoisted her up into the air and up against the wall. To keep herself from falling, Ichigo wrapped her legs around his waist. Then very slowly, Ryou inserted his manhood into her. Ichigo let out a small gasp, but it wasn't of pain, it was of pleasure. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Their moans were soft, but as Ryou moved faster their moans got louder and Ichigo tightened her grip. Their bodies grew hot and Ryou knew he was reaching his climax, and by the way Ichigo was acting, she about to, too.

"Ryou," Ichigo moaned into his ear, "I can't take much more."

Ryou knew what she meant. She was about to reach her climax, just like him.

"Yeah, I am, too," he told her, thrusting harder and faster into her.

They both let out a loud moan of pleasure as they climaxed together. Ichigo unwrapped her legs from Ryou's waist, and he picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down and got into bed beside her. He kissed her sweaty forehead and covered them both up.

"I love you, Ichigo," he said, cuddling her.

"I love you, too, Ryou," Ichigo answered back.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Yes, they did it up against the wall. I got the idea from a friend of mine, who insists that it is fun, but, since I am still a virgin, I don't know. My friend, who likes me, offered to show me how fun it is….. But, let's not go there… Anyways, when he told me the idea I said, "That sounds hot." And Matt answered, "It is." So I decided to put it in the chapter. Anyways, you might have noticed the dedication at the top of the story. A few weeks ago, I got an email from a friend of mine telling me that our friend, Jamie, was on life support and didn't make it. I asked him how Jamie died and he told me that she went to help a friend on her farm so she could get over her sister (who died about a month earlier), and she was on a four wheeler and hit a fence post. I was shocked and stunned. I regret not getting to know her better and it tears me up inside knowing that I will never get to learn more about her. I have cried myself to sleep a lot, and as I was talking to Matt, I mentioned that Jamie was the first person to wish me a happy birthday and I started to cry. So, I am getting over it little by little. I am going to go to bed now. It is late….

Ichigo: Smurf2005 would like me to tell you that she has gone to bed, but would like you to R&R.

Lettuce: She says that constructive critism is okay, but she doesn't want flames.

Pudding: Flames make her sad. And if she is too sad, she won't write.

Mint: Awww, look how cute she is when she is sleeping!

Zakuro: ….

Ryou: That was amazing!

Kish: TT

Smurf: Like the Mew Mew Crew said, please R&R. But please, no flames. Constructive critism is okay.


	12. Together Forever

A/N: Hello all! It took me forever, but I finally finished this story. I got really excited at the end. It took me five minutes to write it because I was freaking out while writing it…. I kept giggling…. Well, as you might have guessed, this is the last chapter of my story. I might write another _Tokyo Mew Mew _story in the future, I don't know yet. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Tokyo Mew Mew. _Ikumi does. If I did, Ryou and Ichigo would have ended up together.

* * *

Chapter 12: Together Forever

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning and it took her a minute to remember where she was. Then it came back to her. She had moved in with Ryou. She was sharing a room with Ryou. She looked over at Ryou and noticed he was still sleeping. Ichigo smiled at the sleeping form of Ryou. Then she carefully got out of bed and tip-toed to the dresser and closet, and got an outfit then tip-toed to the bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later fully clothed, and with one last the sleeping form of Ryou headed down to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she noticed that Keiichiro was already up and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Keiichiro said, looking over at the doorway when Ichigo entered.

"Good morning, Keiichiro," Ichigo answered, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Keiichiro asked. "Coffee? Milk? Juice?"

"Milk sounds good," Ichigo said, looking out the kitchen window.

Keiichiro placed a glass of milk in front of Ichigo and continued to cook breakfast. Ichigo placed her face in her hand and looked at the sky through the window. It looked like it was going to be a great day. Ichigo took a sip of her milk and got up from the table and went outside. She looked back at the sky. It was a warm spring morning. The sky was a clear forget-me-not blue. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Ichigo stood outside for five minutes before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Good morning my kawaii neko," the voice of Ryou said from behind her.

"Good morning, Ryou," Ichigo said, turning around and giving Ryou a kiss.

"I was wondering where you were this morning when I woke up and didn't see you. Did you sleep well?" Ryou asked, letting go of Ichigo and leading her back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well since I was with you," Ichigo said, sitting down in the chair she was in earlier.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Keiichiro said, placing a plate of waffles on the table.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well last night, too," Ryou said, patches of red appearing on his face.

As Ichigo thought about the night before, she too began to blush. Images of the night before played I n her head.

"Ichigo? Are you ok?" Keiichiro asked, sitting down opposite Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am just fine. I was just thinking," Ichigo said, shaking her head and grabbing a waffle.

Ryou was watching her closely and smiled slightly.  
"Did something happen last night?" Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo started to choke on a piece of her waffle. Keiichiro smiled and said no more. The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully.

"When are we leaving for America?" Ichigo asked Ryou, as she cleaned up the plates.

"Tomorrow evening," Ryou said, sipping some coffee.

"Tomorrow evening? So soon?" Ichigo asked in surprise.  
"Yeah. I have someplace I want to take you. Somewhere special," Ryou said, his eyes downcast.

"I wonder what it is," Ichigo said excitedly. "I am going to go pack!"

Ichigo practically skipped from the room. Keiichiro took a sip of his juice before he spoke to Ryou.

"Are you sure you wanna take her there?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah, this is something I want to share with the one I love. I want to show her where it all began," Ryou answered, leaning back in his chair. "I think she deserves to see where it began."

"I hope this is the right thing to do," Keiichiro said.

"Keiichiro, did you pick up the thing I asked you to get?" Ryou asked suddenly.

"Not yet, I am going to go get it today when I go out," Keiichiro answered.

"Ok, thank you. I hope she likes it," Ryou said.

"Are you sure about this though? I mean, she could…." Keiichiro started.

"Keiichiro, I have made my decision. I am prepared. Please, let me do this," Ryou said.

"Ok, ok, ok. If you insist," Keiichiro said. "Well, I better get all the errands done and get that thing for you."

Keiichiro got up from his seat left the house. A few minutes later, Ichigo came into the kitchen.

"Ryou, what is Keiichiro getting for you?" she asked.

"You will find out in a couple of days, sweetie," Ryou said.

The rest of the day passed uneventful. Before too long, Ichigo and Ryou were climbing into bed.

"I am really excited to be going to America!" Ichigo said. "The farthest I have been was England."

She snuggled up close to Ryou and went to sleep. After he made sure she was asleep he crept downstairs and pulled a small box out of his suitcase.

"I really hope she likes it," Ryou whispered to himself.

After a few minutes he went back upstairs and went to bed. The next morning there was a lot of rushing around. By five o'clock in the evening, Ichigo and Ryou were standing in a line at the airport. Ichigo was practically bouncing on the soles of her feet.

After several hours on the plane, they arrived in a small town in the States. Ichigo looked around as they walked around the town.

"Ryou? Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see," Ryou said, looking straight ahead as he spoke. After awhile they came upon a ruin.

"Ichigo…. This is where it all began," he said.

"Where it all began?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yeah, the Mew Mew Project. This is where it began."

"You mean…. This is where you used to live? When you were younger?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. This was my old house," Ryou said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I thought it was important to show it to you. I wanted you to see it. I want to show you something else, too."

Ryou grabbed her hand and after a few minutes of walking, they came upon the town cemetery.

"Ryou, are you parents buried here?"

Ryou nodded and led her over to a set of graves. Ichigo looked at the graves that bore Ryou's last name, "Shirogane".

"I haven't been here in a long time. I wanted you to see this."

After a few minutes, Ryou and Ichigo headed to a hotel for the night. The next morning, Ichigo and Ryou got back onto a plane and headed to Hawaii. When they go to Hawaii, they went to the hotel they were going to stay at. It was right on the beach. That night, Ryou and Ichigo went for a walk on the beach and watched the sun set.

"Ichigo, there is something I want to ask you," Ryou said, clutching the small box in his pocket.

"Sure, what is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Ichigo," Ryou said, starting to pull the box out of his pocket, "will you marry me?"

Ichigo looked from the ring to Ryou. Ryou waited patiently. Then Ichigo's face split into a huge smile.

"Of course I will marry you, Ryou!" Ichigo cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"That's good to hear!" Ryou said. "Ichigo, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Ryou," Ichigo answered.

Finally Ichigo and Ryou would be together forever.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I wanted to go one more chapter, but I decided against it. I hope you enjoyed it. And I guess I should apologize for my lemons…. Some people didn't like it….. Anyways, I might write another story later. Of course it will be Ryou and Ichigo….. Now, I know the propose scene was a little weak, and I apologize for that also. The idea for that scene I got from my friend Matt…. I remember he called me at 6 am and I asked him how he would propose to a girl and he told me, and Hawaii popped into my head. But once again, it is 5:15 am and I really should be getting to bed. 

Ichigo: Smurf2005 has gone to bed.

Pudding: But she wanted us to tell you to R&R.

Lettuce: She would like Constructive Critism, but no flames please.

Mint: (nudges Smurf2005 with foot)

Zakuro: …..

Kish: YOU ARE GOING TO MARRY ICHIGO?! But I wanted to marry her!

Ryou: Ichigo and I will be happy together!

Kish: T.T

Smurf2005: Like the Mew Mew Crew said, please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. Flames make me sad.


End file.
